It is standard practice to provide thermal protection for a motor by placing a protector in contact with the windings of the motor. The protector contains a thermally responsive switch which opens to break an electrical circuit and to, thereby, cut off electrical power to the motor. In assembling the motor-compressor unit for a hermetic compressor, it is necessary to install a thermal protector as part of the assembly. Plastic tie wraps encircling the motor winding and protector is a common method of assembly. Plastic has temperature limits and can fail and, thereby, cause loss of protection and complete failure of the motor if proper conditions exist. In addition, the use of the wraps is cumbersome and dictates the point of the assembly operation at which the protector is assembled. Because of the space limitations of the hermetic motor-compressor unit, the order of assembling the components can present some difficulties resulting in additional expense.